Edge guards of the general type with which the invention is concerned are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,739 and other U.S. patents identified therein. Such edge guards are mounted along perimetric edges of the backrest part of the seating furniture which are covered with upholstery fabric and edge moldings to provide a finished effect.
The bumper edge guard embodying the invention provides significant advantages and benefits over the bumper edge member of U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,739. Specifically, the bumper edge guard embodying the invention provides for improved securement of the edge guard by hiding from view the fastening means and for exposing to view the upholstery fabric substantially as a continuum of the fabric covering the lateral surfaces of the backrest.